User talk:Datadeleter
Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meco (Talk) 2009-09-02T13:53:12 Country articles We'll need to remove all links to non-notable country articles before deleting them. If we don't somebody is bound to recreate them via the red links. If you have time, see what you can do about those links. - Meco (talk, ) 18:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Copy that.Datadeleter 06:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Petroglyph Games Uh, why did you remove that link? Since it's a company formed by Westwood's developers, we need to have an article on it. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) But this is a C&C wiki. Petroglyph doesn't have anything to do with it. Having an article about it by extension of westwood is unnecessary. Datadeleter 12:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm with Datadeleter. Although I wouldn't mind adding a note to the Westwood article that many of the employees went on to form Petroglyph. - Meco (talk, ) 17:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Petroglyph has all to do with C&C, since it's a studio formed by the original developers. I don't want CnCWiki to be a PetroWiki, but since we want to be a complete guide to all things C&C, then we should have at least short summary articles for everything related to the game. Including studios formed by the developers. Remember, this isn't Wikipedia, we don't have to conform to their regulations (most of which are inherently silly). http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 22:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hm, maybe you could combine the Petroglyph article with the Westwood one. And petroglyph games has nothing to do with C&C! It associates with Westwood. So if we need a Petroglyph article because we include westwood, we must therefore also have an article for say, Star Wars Empire at War, because it's from Petroglyph and associates with it. Datadeleter 07:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, no. We'll have a Petroglyph article because it was founded by the developers of Westwood and from that article we can simply link to the Universe at War Wiki and Wookiepedia, because they have bigger articles. As a comprehensive source for C&C knowledge, we need to have at least a mention of what the developers were up to. That's how it is on the Fallout wiki, which is a good example of how gaming wikis should be done. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hm, ah, okay... It looks like the page has been deleted, but i have no objections to you recreating it if it is really that important to you. Datadeleter 10:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :What's important to me is that this wiki is as complete as possible. I'll recreate it eventually and you'll see what I meant. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 11:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, well, I don't disagree with making this wiki more complete, i just don't see how Petroglyph Games makes it more complete. I don't see how this is "all to do with C&C". I mean, it could be relevant if this was a Westwood wiki, but well, if we expand the scope to include Petroglyph, it also means that we ought to add some less related articles. Like say, Fifa 10, just cause it's by EA too. DatrDeletr 11:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Does it feature any C&C elements or was founded by the developers directly after leaving Westwood? No, it does not. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 11:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, it's not like i actually want a fifa 10 article, but WHY does it make Pretroglyph C&C related just because the ex-developers formed it? Can you prove how it features any C&C elements? Or maybe how C&C is affected with whatever Petroglyph does? DatrDeletr 11:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because it povides context. I can't comprehend why are you so adamantly against expanding our wiki. The Fallout Wiki includes an article about Troika Games, because it was founded by Fallout's producer, Tim Cain, and several other important developers. They didn't create any Fallout game, but the article is there to provide information on what happened to them. Then there's also the fact that Ishmael Isgreen released several pieces of important C&C information on their forums. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::I am not against expanding this wiki! I just disagree on how having a petroglyph games article is expanding it. This argument has dragged on too long, just recreate the article and that's that. DatrDeletr 03:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) joke Are you trying to be stupid or did you really join in 1970. Jacob 23:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Um, sorry to interrupt, but the C-130 in Generals is really the C-130 used by the US and British air forces. 04:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC)AlPete